Ischemia-reperfusion (I/R) injury is believed to be the main pathological basis for injuries occurred after interventional therapy, surgical operation and thrombolysis. As found in numerous studies, the adhesion of the leukocytes to the vascular endothelial cells and the mast cells degranulation after I/R constitute the main pathological factors for vascular injury.
Microcirculation is a vascular bed, which accounts for 90% of in vivo vessels, including arterioles, capillaries and venules etc. It is thought to be an important part to maintain metabolism. Various types of factors, such as allergic diseases, hyperlipidemia, hypertension, infection, mental stimulation, traumatic injury, operation and interventional therapy, can induce microcirculation disorder. The microcirculation disorder is a complicated process comprising a series of symptoms as follows: variation of vascular diameters; production of peroxides; expression of vascular endothelial adhesion factor ICAM-1 and leukocyte adhesion factor CD11b/CD18; adhesion of leukocytes to vascular endothelial cells; leakage of plasma albumin; release of vasoactive substances, e.g. TNF-α, histamine, 5-HT, inflammatory factors through degranulation of extravascular mast cells; formation of thrombus and bleeding etc.
Mast cells degranulation is a main pathological factor in type I allergy, said Mast cells degranulation is considered to be a main pathological basis for pollinosis, skin diseases, asthma and diarrhea.
Danshensu (3,4-dihydroxyphenyl lactic acid. DLA) and Notoginsenoside R1 (R1) are one of the major active components of Radix Salviae Militiorrhizae (Danshen) and Panax Notoginseng (Sanqi) in Compound Salvia drop pills (Cardiotonic Pills®, CP), respectively. Our previous studies had demonstrated that CP had ameliorative effects on rat's heart, liver and mesenteric microcirculation disorder caused by I/R. Hence, it had been proven that total salvianolic acids (the major active components in Danshen) and Panax notoginseng saponins (the major active components in Sanqi) had ameliorative effects on rat's mesenteric microcirculation disorder caused by I/R. However, it is still unknown at present on which factors of microcirculation disorder DLA and R1 (the major active components of Danshen and Sanqi in CP, respectively) will act, and whether the combinations of the above two components in different ratios have synergistic action. Due to this, a dynamic and visual method is used in the present study to analyze in which factors DLA, R1 and their combinations can ameliorate rat's mesenteric microcirculation disorder caused by I/R.
After the experiments, the inventors found that DLA, R1 and their combinations can ameliorate the mesenteric microcirculation disorder caused by I/R so that the therapeutic and/or preventive effects on microcirculation disorder-caused diseases can be exhibited, and thus a traditional Chinese medicament formulation is also provided.